The present invention relates to a bottle basket for carrying bottles or the like and, more particularly, to such a bottle basket, which is folding collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,455, issued to the present inventor, discloses a bottle basket that is folding collapsible. When not in use, the user can collapse the bottle basket to minimize space occupation. This folding collapsible bottle basket is functional, however it still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The user must disconnect the handle from the respective pivot holes in the bottom frame before collapsing the bottle basket. When collapsed, the user may forget to pick up the detached handle.
2. When carrying bottled or canned beverage or the like in the bottle basket, the user must hold the middle part of the handle.
3. Because the handle must be disconnected from the frame structure of the bottle basket before collapsing, the packing procedure of this structure of folding collapsible bottle basket in the factory is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible bottle basket, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible bottle basket, which can easily be collapsed without detaching the handle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible bottle basket, which facilitates the packing procedure. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible bottle basket, which has the handle thereof serving as partition means to separate the holding space of the bottle basket into multiple storage spaces. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the folding collapsible bottle basket comprises a rectangular open top frame, the top frame having two parallel stretchers, the stretchers each having an insertion hole on the middle, a bottom frame, the bottom frame having a frame body and two sliding tracks spaced below the frame body, two side frames inserted through the gap between the frame body and sliding tracks of the bottom frame and pivoted to the top frame and moved along the sliding tracks between the operative position and the non-operative position, stop means provided at the sliding tracks and adapted for holding the side frames in the operative position, and a handle pivoted to the top frame, the handle having two straight end rod portions inserted through the insertion holes of the stretchers and respectively pivoted to two opposite short sides of the top frame and a -shaped middle handgrip portion connected between the straight end rod portions.